Polos Opuestos
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Nami es una chica que vive una vida tranquila, lejos de lo que representa mantener una relación seria con alguien. Todos los que la conocen la ven como una chica fría que no tiene el menor interés en los chicos pero, ¿qué pasaría si el único chico que llegó a gustarle volviera al pueblo con toda la intención de conquistarla? ¿Se resistirá o caerá en sus redes? ll LuNa y otras ll


**Polos Opuestos**

**Capítulo 01:**** Bajo el mismo techo**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

Hasta ese día, ella no sabía de complicaciones. Su vida era lo que otros llamarían _**"**__**demasiado tranquila**__**"**_, tanto quizás que les resultaba imposible de creer como sobrevivía en un ambiente tan lleno de nada o, en todo caso, por demás de rutinario.

Prácticamente, vivía sola y eso parecía no molestarle. Su padre llevaba años trabajando en el exterior, su madre se la pasaba probando empleos nuevos de vez en cuando, como si eso fuera a mejorar la mala racha económica que venían atravesando desde hacía un par de meses y su hermana…

Bueno, tal vez su hermana fuera la única persona que resultaba una molestia para ella; por el simple hecho que su novio parecía usar la casa como hospedaje. Cada que su madre no estaba, un joven bien apuesto se colaba por una de las ventanas de la propiedad y pasaba buen rato en el cuarto de la mayor de las dos, hablando a todo volumen como si estuvieran en el medio del campo.

Ella de vez en cuando se quejaba de su falta de delicadeza pero, como sabía que su hermana mandaba cuando su madre estaba de turno, no le quedaba otra que callarse la boca, encerrarse en su cuarto y ahogarse en una que otra melodía que solía traerle la paz que le robaba ese otro sujeto con solo abrir la boca.

"_**Lo odio**__**"**_ – masculló casi con rabia mientras lo veía salirse por la misma ventana que había usado para entrar. Ya se había vuelto algo personal, el sólo ver su cara hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y entrara a preguntarse que tanto había visto su hermana en un tipo como él, que no más alardeaba como tonto y se reía como idiota.

Claro, ella no era quién para juzgar los gustos de su hermana pero, hubiera preferido que saliera con un cerebrito y no con uno de los torpes miembros del equipo de soccer.

Era tan irritante, hasta su madre lo había aceptado como futuro candidato y por como iban las cosas, tarde o temprano, sería parte de la familia aunque a ella no le gustara.

No era como si el chico hubiera hecho algo para molestarla… fue ella que – desde el primer momento – lo miró mal y siquiera intentó llevarse bien con él, aun cuando el joven puso todo de su parte por al menos ganarse su simpatía.

Pero, no… ella era una chica demasiado difícil y odiaba a los chicos más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Le molestaba lo listos que podían llegar a ser si se lo proponían, lo idiotas que resultaban ser cuando ella se tomaba las cosas en serio y lo hipócritas que sonaban cuando le decían de salir a alguna parte por el fin de semana.

Hasta le costaba entender como a señoritas de su edad les atraían esa clase de muchachos que, lo único que hacían era reírse de ellas, mientras estas se sentían como un par de princesas en el campo de juego.

¡Incluso su hermana había sido lo suficientemente inocente como para caer en una trampa tan mal armada!

Y eso… sí, _**eso la enfurecía.**_

"_**Jamás me enamoraré de un idiota como el novio de Nojiko**__**"**_ – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de pegar la cara a su almohada y sumergirse en un sueño bastante profundo que, un par de horas más tarde, se vio interrumpido por el molesto chirrido del despertador y los pasos ajetreados de su hermana; que – a gritos – le decía que bajara a desayunar.

Ella que apenas sabía sobre qué estaba parada, restregó sus ojos dos o tres veces y se incorporó en su cama; observando su cuarto como si se tratara de un universo paralelo o algo hubiera cambiado en él; encontrándose con que todo se hallaba tal cual lo había dejado la noche pasada.

Tal vez el sueño de aquella noche la hubiera trastornado o esa cosa de sentirse invadida a toda hora del día, estaba volviéndola un tanto perseguida; ya que poco faltaba para que el capitán del equipo que representaba al colegio, se colara al desayuno familiar.

Suspiró, siquiera quería pensar en que una desgracia tan grande como esa pudiera acontecer bajo el mismo techo donde ella vivía desde que tenía uso de la razón. Al menos quería que ese sujeto le diera el derecho de disfrutar del único momento de paz que tenía durante el día o, mejor dicho, del único en el que no estaba presente.

Desde que había comenzado la secundaria, rara vez almorzaba en su casa. Tenía un par de amigas cerca de casa y siempre organizaban para ir a comer a alguna parte cuando salían de clases. Y sí, pese a que no le parecía nada divertido oír a sus compañeras hablar sobre los chicos con los que salían, le parecía mucho más agradable ese ambiente que el de su propia casa; dónde su madre hablaba sobre sus nuevos trabajos y el salario que le darían a cambio sus nuevos patrones.

No sólo eso, desaparecer un poco de su hogar le daba la chance de no tener cruces con su hermana que, siempre que podía, le reclamaba lo poco educada que era cuando su novio pasaba a visitarlas.

"_**No viene a visitarnos, se cola por tu ventana que es diferente**__**"**_ – solía contestarle siempre que podía y así luego acababan a los gritos porque a la mayor le resultaba imposible de creer que una chica como su hermana, odiara de ese modo hasta a los chicos de su propia edad.

Incluso había veces en que trataba de hacerle cambiar de parecer o que le diera aunque fuera la chance a alguno de sus compañeros de clases para que la invitaran a salir pero, ni con eso ella había visto bien a ninguno de los que tuvieron las agallas de declararse hasta con un ramo de rosas frente a su casa.

Nami era – lo que muchos dirían –___**"**__**imposible de conquistar**__**"**_ y, por como venían las cosas, ella parecía estar cada vez menos interesada en poner sus ojos sobre los que cualquiera que fuera opuesto a ella.

**-Nee, Nami-san ¿es cierto lo que dicen en la escuela?- **aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó de perderse en los autos que iban y venían por la autopista

**-¿Qué cosa?- **trató de sonar interesada pero, cuando la escuela estaba involucrada, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno

**-Oí que tu hermana está saliendo con Ace-san****…****- **tarde se había enterado, si llevaban desde hacía varios meses viéndose frente a las narices de cualquiera **-¿Es eso cierto?-**

**-Ah, así se llama****…****- **la verdad era que estaba hasta enterada hasta de que marca de ropa usaba pero, siempre le restaba importancia a los detalles que le daba Nojiko sobre ese chico **–Pues, si estamos hablando del mismo chico****…****- **por la cara de su amiga, se dio cuenta que esta quería saberlo a toda costa **–Entonces, sí es cierto****…****-**

**-¡Que envidia!- **por poco no dio un salto al enterarse de las buenas nuevas **–Nojiko-san tiene suerte de tener a un chico como él****…****-**

**-No le veo la suerte****…****- **masculló entre dientes, mientras la sonrisa de ese chico pasaba por su cabeza **–Ha invadido mi casa y ya casi no tengo paz****…****-**

**-¿Te cae mal Ace-san?- **su compañera ladeó la cabeza, hasta la chica menos lista del colegio se habría dado cuenta al instante que había poca química entre ellos

**-Sólo creo que es un idiota, como todos los demás****…****- **de hecho, no sólo pensaba eso pero, si se ponía a pasar lista, acabaría por perder el buen humor **–Siquiera sé que tanto le vio Nojiko para querer salir con él****…****-**

**-¡Ace-san es uno de los chicos más lindos de la Preparatoria!- **ahí, la pequeña adolescente pasó a nombrarle las razones por las cuales toda chica moría por él **-¡Hasta yo mataría por salir con él!-**

**-Eso no habla muy bien de ti, Vivi****…****- **sabía cuan inocente podía llegar a ser la peli-celeste pero, a la hora de hablar de chicos, se convertía en todo lo contrario que en la escuela **–Contando que llevas más de un mes siendo novia de Sanji-kun****…****-**

**-S-Sanji-san dijo que estoy en todo mi derecho, si quiero mirar a otros chicos****…****- **incluso se encogió de hombros, como si fuera un pecado que le gustara alguien más, que no fuera su novio

**-Viniendo de ese pervertido, no me sorprende****…****- **era como si le hubiera dado permiso a que le fuera infiel, cosa que a él le encantaba hacer en secreto o en pleno público

**-¡Nami-san!- **le reprochó como de costumbre. Pese a que sabía cuan depravado era su chico, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de él **–Ya sabes que no me gusta que hables así de Sanji-san****…****-**

**-Lo siento, Vivi****…****- **se disculpó tan sincera como se lo permitió su propio orgullo **–A veces se me olvida que es tu novio****…****-**

**-Cielos, Nami-san****…****- **masculló molesta con los brazos en jarras **–De veras que no lo entiendo****…****-**

**-¿Qué cosa no entiendes?- **la conocía a la perfección y sabía que luego de lo de Sanji, vendría la dichosa pregunta de todas las mañanas

**-¿Cómo pueden no interesarte los chicos?- **esa vez, fue mucho más directa que las anteriores **–Digo, no es como si ellos no pudieran fijarse en ti****…****- **señaló que ella era lo suficientemente llamativa como para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies **–Siendo una chica tan linda****…****- **aquel comentario hizo que se sonrojara un poco **-¿Estás segura que no hay nadie que al menos llame tu atención?-**

**-Tú sabes que no me llevo bien con los chicos, Vivi****…****- **le enfermaba tener que tocar ese tema tantas veces pero, con lo persistente que era su amiga, no había modo que pudiera escapar a su cuestionario **–Si hubo alguien que llegó a interesarme pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo****…****-**

**-Es el chico que a veces le escribe a Zoro-san, ¿verdad?- **la pelirroja siquiera atinó a responder, sólo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces **-¿Qué pasó con él?-**

**-Él fue el único chico que llegó a gustarme****…****- **confesó algo que, quizás podría costarle muy caro después **–Pero, las cosas no resultaron muy bien entre nosotros****…****-**

**-¿Y eso?- **si bien era bastante fácil de suponer el por qué, la peli-celeste optó porque su amiga respondiera a su pregunta **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Él se fue****…****- **trató de sonar lo menos dolida posible pero, aún le jodía el hecho de que hubiera tenido que marcharse **-Bueno, su abuelo se lo llevó****…****- **ahí si que no pudo ocultar la rabia que sentía hacia ese viejo, por decidir encima de la voluntad del muchacho **-Dijo que él necesitaba aprender lo que era la disciplina****…****- **de acuerdo, el chico era un completo rebelde sin causas pero, no porque quisiera, sencillamente odiaba las reglas **-Para cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde****…****- **sintió como si la tormenta de aquel día, volviese a caer sobre sus hombros, sólo que con el doble de fuerza **-Siquiera pude despedirme de él****…****-**

**-¿Y no has intentado escribirle?- **como siempre, Vivi intentó animar a la pelirroja, aun cuando sabía que eso era casi imposible **-Oí que los demás lo hacen****…****- **ella se había unido apenas él dejara el pueblo, por lo que era como parte de otra historia **-Aunque él les responde una vez al mes****…****-**

**-Dudo mucho que quiera saber de mí****…****- **masculló no muy convencida, desviando la mirada hacia un cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer **-Incluso podría jurar que me odia****…****- **

**-¿Por qué dices eso?- **recién entonces, Nami se dio cuenta que había hablado de más **-¿Acaso pasó algo más?-**

**-Prefiero no hablar de eso****…****- **esa fue la mejor excusa que halló para escapar de la conversación **-Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?- **no terminó de decir aquello, que ya se había levantado de su asiento y recogido sus pertenencias **-Hace ya buen rato que debería estar en casa****…****-**

**-Está bien****…****- **la peli-celeste tenía toda la intención de detenerla pero, sabía que la chica no daría brazo a torcer y que, de quedarse, no sería para contarle el resto de los detalles **-Pero, no te desanimes****…****- **ya con verle la cara, estaba claro que no se sentía del todo bien **-Puede que ese chico no vuelva pero, tal vez otro aparezca y haga que te enamores de él****…****-**

**-Lo dudo mucho, Vivi****…****- **quiso creer en esa remota posibilidad pero, como de costumbre, su corazón se lo impidió **-Nos vemos luego****…****-**

Prácticamente, huyó de aquella cafetería como si la corriera el diablo.

Se suponía que almorzaba con Vivi para no tener que escuchar a su madre o su hermana sobre los problemas que abrumaban la casa y lo primero que hacía su amiga era que se acordara del único motivo por el cual no había caído en las garras de ningún muchacho de la ciudad.

"_**Él**__**"**__**.**_

Maldijo a la peli-celeste durante todo el camino, como si ella tuviera la culpa que no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza, aún cuando habían pasado los años suficientes como para arrancar ese ridículo sentimiento de su piel y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cierto, Vivi no era la culpable de que su corazón siguiera enredado entre los cortos recuerdos que quedaban de ese chico y mucho menos, era la responsable que se negara a tratar con otros sujetos que siquiera le llegaban a los talones.

Ella así toda fría, ella así toda desinteresada, era mucho más frágil que la porcelana y el doble de ingenua que una chica de su edad por seguir esperando que el mismo chico que llegó a gustarle cuando apenas era una niña; tocara a su puerta y le diera a entender que estaba de regreso por ella.

"_**Soy tan tonta. Él podría hasta tener novia ahora**__**"**_ – pasó la mitad del recorrido con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y con ese miedo clavado en la garganta, como si fuera hasta una certeza que él se hubiera olvidado de ella.

No le molestaba que no le escribiera, no le molestaba que siquiera preguntara por ella… no, nada de eso le molestaba tanto como el temor de que alguien más pudiera llegar a tomar el lugar que ella no; cuando hasta se le presentó la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

Por querer ser mucho más fiel que una mujer recién casada, se conformó con la sencilla amistad que había entre ellos y se aferró a ese lazo con la esperanza de que – con el tiempo – se volviera algo más concreto pero, siquiera las manecillas del reloj de la sala bastaron para congelar el momento en que el chico se dio por enterado que debía dejar la ciudad para caer en el campo militar.

De la noche a la mañana, cuando las cosas parecían haber madurado entre los dos, él tuvo que armar las valijas y salir por la puerta como si le esperara una batalla campal a plena luz del día y desde entonces… _**jamás volvió.**_

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una de esas bromas que les jugaba el viejo cuando los veía andar como si fueran dos tortolitos pero, con el correr de los días, se dio cuenta que esa vez Garp se había pasado de la raya y que no tenía la menor intención de dejar que su nieto regresara al pueblo como cualquiera de las otras veces.

A la fuerza tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que él no volvería y que tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta para terminar todos los proyectos que habían comenzado juntos, dando por sentado que su relación no había comenzado pero, si había llegado a un final.

Desde entonces, Nami cerró su corazón a todo aquel que le ofreciera algo más que amistad y se volvió la chica más fría de todo el pueblo, haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos le temieran por su inminente rechazo y que las muchachas de su misma edad la despreciaran por ser tan descarada de conquistar a todos y no rendirse ante ni uno de ellos.

Esa – sí, esa – era la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada y la que cargaba sobre los hombros desde hacía más de dos años. Decía disfrutar de una tranquilidad envidiable, que su familia estaba pasando por su mejor momento pero, quienes la conocían por encima de ese teatro, sabían que la estaba pasando de lo peor desde que ese chico había dejado de guiarla hasta para cruzar la calle.

Los primeros fueron duros para todos pero, mucho más para la pelirroja. Prácticamente había crecido junto a ese chico… lo había visto nacer, sido su vecina durante toda la primaria, hasta tenían el mismo círculo de amigos… perder de la noche a la mañana a la única persona que compartía con ella todo el tiempo que el mundo le permitía; fue como arrancarle un pedazo del corazón a sangre fría.

Siquiera la repentina lluvia que empezó a abrumar a la cuidad se igualaba con la desolación que había sentido en aquella milésima de segundo en que, su mundo perfecto, se derrumbó en mil pedazos.

No importaba cuan fuerte o grande fuera la tormenta o si el viento era más helado de lo normal, nada podía hacer que su corazón sintiera aunque fuera la más mísera de las brisas que albergaban en las puertas del invierno.

_**Era como si estuviera viva por fuera pero, muerta por dentro**__**…**_

¿Y todo por qué? Porque Vivi había sido tan generosa de pisar fuerte sobre su punto débil, destruyendo los falsos ánimos con los que se vestía antes de salir a la calle.

Ya ni rastros quedaban del buen semblante con el que había dejado su casa, ahora era lo que más se asemejaba a esas actrices de reparto a las que no le iba bien en las películas que protagonizaban y en las cuales los estudios invertían más de la mitad de su dinero.

En pocas palabras, se sentía derrotada. Bajo la lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros y la empapaba hasta la punta de los pies, palpaba lo transparente que estaba su cuerpo mientras transitaba con poco interés lo que le restaba para llegar a su hogar.

Quería abrir la puerta, pasar de largo y no saludar a quien fuera que hubiera llegado antes que ella y tirarse en la cama, antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, pero… hacía falta mucho más que su vaga fuerza de voluntad para que aquel plan tan bien diseñado funcionara a la perfección.

No obstante, parecía como si la parte fundamental de toda la operación hubiera dado resultado, ya que – en medio de la tormenta – se las arregló para llegar a la puerta de su casa y refugiarse del mal clima que había en las calles; aunque acelerar el paso le hubiera costado el nuevo uniforme de la escuela que su madre se había esmerado en conseguir durante el verano.

**-Ya me encargaré de secarlo luego****…****- **masculló con la menor intención de ponerse a lavar la ropa que usaba para ir al colegio **–Hoy también trabajará hasta tarde****…****- **siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio la nota pegada en el refrigerador, su madre rara vez compartía la cena con ella y su hermana **–Supongo que hoy pasaré de la cena****…****- **dijo con el mismo humor con el que se había levantado por la mañana, tirando su mochila en el sofá de la sala **–Si mamá no está, Nojiko traerá a ese idiota casa****…****- **pese a que se sabía el nombre de memoria, siquiera se molestó en decirlo mientras subía por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto **–Me daré un baño y comeré antes de que lleguen para no tener que verle la cara****…****-**

Con esa disposición y la idea en mente de disfrutar de un poco de paz antes que su casa fuera invadida por extraños, se perdió en el largo pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, como si con cada paso la pesadumbre fuera quitándose de sus hombros.

Caminaba lento, como si algo le dijera que no debía abrir la puerta de su habitación, mientras el curioso tarareo de una frase que terminaba con su nombre, invadía cada uno de sus sentidos.

Al principio, creyó estar escuchando cosas. Después de todo, desde que Nojiko había presentado a ese idiota como su novio, no paraba de escuchar su voz hasta cuando veía el noticiero… era como si ese chico hubiera contaminado el ambiente y ahora todos los tipos sonaran o se vieran como él pero, había algo diferente en esta divagación o mala pasada que le jugara su mente hacía menos de dos minutos.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel molesto pero apacible susurro le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera oído antes en alguna parte o – mejor dicho – como si estuviera acostumbrada a oírlo cuando era pequeña.

Mientras trataba de recordar de donde podría venir aquello que parecía haberla arrancado de su estado lamentable hacía menos de una hora, continuó recorriendo el segundo piso de la casa, hasta que chocó con la punta de la nariz con la puerta de su cuarto. Por un momento dudó si debía abrirla o no, como si detrás de ella la esperara un ladrón con toda la intención de secuestrarla o tomarla por las malas pero, apenas volvió a escuchar esa voz… supo que el sonido venía desde adentro y, siendo la única de las dueñas de casa presente; correspondía que viera la cara del nuevo invasor.

Así y con nada en mano con lo cual defenderse de un posible agresor, abrió la entrada a su pequeño mundo y avanzó en punta de pies hasta poder visualizar con total claridad el interior de su cuarto.

A simple vista todo parecía estar en orden… su ropa estaba tal cual la había dejado por la mañana, sus libros y cuadernos en la misma mesa de siempre y la ventana estaba tan cerrada como cuando se despertaba antes que sonara la alarma. En pocas palabras, todo estaba en su lugar… salvo por el diminuto detalle de que, en su cama, parecía haber algo oculto entre las sábanas.

Su primera reacción fue emitir un chillido pero así como abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla con toda la intención de no llamar la atención de lo que fuera que estuviera en el mismo lugar que ella. Desde que había entrado la cuarto había dejado de oír el murmullo y ahora solo escuchaba el respirar entrecortado de lo que parecía ser una persona de carne y hueso.

**-Así que ahora no le basta con colarse por la ventana de Nojiko, que se mete en mi cama- **bufó molesta mientras daba pasos agigantados por el cuarto, rodeando su cama con la intención de ver cara a cara al intruso **–Escuchame bien, sé que eres el novio de mi hermana y lo acepto pero, eso no te da derecho a entrar a mi cuarto como si fuera****…****- **el discurso que había armado antes de abofetearlo para que saliera volando de su cama, se quedó a la mitad cuando cayó en cuenta que no era el novio de Nojiko el que estaba recostado del mismo lado que ella usaba para descansar **–Tienes que estar bromeando****…****- **sus piernas temblaron tanto como sus ojos y labios ante la imagen que yacía entre los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, ya que había dejado de llover **–Él no puede****…****- **

**-Nami****…****- **de sólo escuchar como su nombre escapó de los labios de ese joven, se desplomó de rodillas al suelo **–Ven pronto****…****-**

Automáticamente, los ojos se le derritieron entre el llanto que tenía acumulado de antes y el que – sin razón aparente – había empezado a correr por sus mejillas de sólo oír esas palabras.

Podría reconocer ese tono de voz aunque estuviera a metros de distancia… incluso aunque fuera sorda sería capaz de reconocer el timbre de aquel discurso, porque era como si se tratara de la clave con la que había encerrado a su corazón.

Tantos años, tantos meses, tantos días, tanto tiempo esperando por un momento que creyó en su vida llegaría a suceder y ahora que – por así decirlo – estaba aconteciendo, no era capaz de mover un solo dedo para darle a entender que contaba con su presencia.

Sin embargo y a diferencia de aquel día en el que no fue capaz de cambiar el curso de las cosas, con los dedos temblorosos se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar al extenso lugar que ocupaba su cama dentro de la habitación.

"_**¿Debería decir algo?**__**"**_, se preguntó un par de veces mientras lo veía dormir con la misma tranquilidad que un ángel recién caído del cielo. Quién sabía cuanto tiempo llevara ahí esperando por ella o por quién fuera que estuviera en casa pero, lo cierto era que alguien le había abierto la puerta y estaba claro, que no había sido ella.

Sin embargo, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era ese diminuto detalle. Quién fuera que lo hubiera dejado pasar, la tenía sin cuidado… quién le hubiera cedido el permiso de quedarse a esperar por ella en ese lugar, tampoco era la cuestión... para ella, la cosa pasaba por el simple hecho de que él estaba ahí y ella siquiera se había dado por enterada de que algo como eso podría llegar a suceder en un día tan malo como el que estaba atravesando fuera de casa.

Llegar a su casa, empapada de pies a cabeza por la maldita lluvia con toda la intención de olvidarse del mundo de afuera… simplemente, no estaba lista para un cambio tan poco rutinario como ese y sin embargo, no podía disimular la felicidad que corría por cada lágrima que tocaba sus labios antes de perderse entre las sábanas y la alfombra que había por toda la habitación.

Tenía buen rato en esa posición, contemplándolo como si lo hubiera estado esperando por siglos, mientras el chico dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara. Le hacía tanta falta verlo, perderse en cada uno de esos rasgos que tan plasmados estaban en su memoria que, siquiera supo cuando fue que se acercó de más a él, con la intención de despertarlo de aquel largo y apacible sueño.

Inconscientemente, sus manos resbalaron por las facciones de aquel joven, trazando líneas invisibles por sus mejillas hasta llegar al punto de rozarle la boca, como esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Una mueca, una sonrisa, lo que fuera… sólo quería una señal que le mostrara que él estaba lo suficientemente despierto para darse cuenta que estaba ahí. No obstante, lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un vago intento de llamarla como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla, a lo que ella automáticamente se apegó a su cuerpo lo suficiente como para llegarle al oído y así susurrarle lo que – ella estaba segura – lograría tranquilizarlo tanto como cuando eran niños.

**-Ya estoy en casa, idiota****…****- **

_**Continuará**__**…**_

Saludos, lectores de **Fanfiction net**!

Aquí vengo yo con este nuevo fic **LuNa** que, como verán, será universo alterno :)

Después de haber visto lo bien que le fue a **Color de Rosa**, me animé a empezar con este nuevo proyecto donde pienso incluir otras parejas además del **LuNa** c:'

Y pos, este ha sido básicamente un capítulo introductorio a como irá más o menos la historia x33

Espero que haya sido de su agrado… trataré de traer el segundo cap la semana entrante.

Sin más… espero sus reviews!

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


End file.
